King of Hearts
by animeclaimer
Summary: When Sango shows no emotion to Miroku's sleping with another woman, it's got the whole group worried. When a new villan, shows up and shatters Sango's heart, how will Miroku win her love again? Can they gather all the shards? Funny and romantic! finished!
1. Blood and Shadows

King of Hearts

Chapter 1 Blood and Shadows

A victim… easy prey… someone who's already close. He thought as his thin, pale fingers drummed the side of his crystal ball. The thick mist within swirled and glowed pink, a young woman's face appeared. She was pretty, her amber colored eyes tearing slightly. Yes, she was the one, an easy target.

"Miyako! Michi!" He hissed, two small demons, their long fangs glistening in the faint moon light. "Get me her blood." The demons bowed and vanished into shadow. He laughed to himself; he was going to enjoy her.

The demons flew quickly through the night. They spy their target, yelling profanities and throwing rocks at a laughing monk. With a swift slash, her blood gushed from a cut on her leg. She kneeled down, the monk rushed to her side.

"What the hell?" he whispered, quickly looking around. The demons snickered and bottled her blood as it hit her, or rather their, shadows. "Sango…" The monk scooped the girl up into his arms and ran back the rest of their companions. The demons returned to their master.

He laughed crazily as he uncorked the small vial of crimson blood. He reveled in the delightfully floral smell it had. With a whisper of an incantation, he dumped the vial over a stone. The image of the woman became more defined. The woman slumped forward, clutching at her chest. Tears of pain pricked the corners of her eyes. Her heart hardened to crystal. He laughed maniacally, his evil plan just getting started.

"Sango!" Miroku cried, desperately trying to help. He kneeled beside her gasping body, she cried out in anguish.

"My… chest…" she gasped, unable to move, or breathe. Then the pain just stopped, gone much quicker than it had come. She collapsed, unconscious.

Miroku lifted her into his arms again, rushing back to the campsite. Kagome and Inuyasha both stood and hurried to aid him as he entered their line of vision. Kagome quickly wrapped Sango's leg to stop the bleeding. Inuyasha rushed about unsure of what to do. Miroku placed Sango in her bed roll, sitting by her side, his hand absent mindedly stroking her hair as he tried to make sense of what happened. He didn't feel any presence near when she had started bleeding or collapsed.

The very air around them all screamed foreboding. No one really slept that night.


	2. Mistakes and Reprimands

Chapter 2 Mistakes and Reprimands

The next few mornings went by in a general blur. Miroku wouldn't stop fussing over Sango, who felt and insisted she was fine. Finally the ragged band broke through the dense trees into a quaint little village, sometime around noon. Everyone was relieved to have a break from camping out that they didn't care about the early hour to be settling in.

_I need a drink_. Miroku thought tiredly to himself. He stepped idly into an inn, and sat at one of the many tables, a young and very pretty waitress floated over immediately.

"The strangest sake you have" Miroku sighed, not really looking at the girl.

"Hard day?" she asked, her voice light and airy. Miroku finally turned to look at her. Her hair was short and black, her dark brown eyes staring through him, rather suggestively.

"Hard life," he sighed, he looked away, the girl pouted.

"You know what really helps stress?" she asked coyly. Miroku knew but he shook his head, trying not to flirt with this woman, Sango needed him now more than ever, she should be coming any minute now anyway. "I get off at sunset if you want to find out." She whispered, trailing her hands across Miroku's as she left to continue work.

"I'm such an idiot." Miroku sighed, drinking deeply an entire jar of sake, and another, and another. By the time sunset rolled around, Miroku was drunk as all hell, his arm around the slutty waitress.

Sango watched her lead Miroku to a small hut not far from the inn. They were laughing and flirting shamelessly. Inuyasha and Kagome turned concerned gazes to Sango, just waiting for her to explode and go kill the lecherous monk. But she merely shrugged and walked off. Her face totally expressionless as she haggled a room for the night at the headman's home. Luckily a demon was sniffing around his yard and he repaid her services with housing for the night.

The next morning she walked over to the waitress' hut, where Miroku lay sleeping. She knocked... no answer. She pushed the door open and strode inside. She knew she should be furious with the monk, especially after what she found. Miroku lay on his back, his face calm in his slumber. The waitress lay naked, snuggled up to him, a dreamy smile on her lips. Sango shook Miroku awake.

The sunlight streaming through the window drove iron spikes through Miroku's head. "WE leave in fifteen minutes." Sango said quietly. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to roll over, the motion prevented by the naked girl beside him. He stared at her, then back to Sango, horror plaster across his face.

_What have I done?!_ He internally yelled, cursing his name. _Sango is going to kill me!_

"Coming?" she called from the door, her face emotionless. He sat in silence, overly confused. He gathered his clothes quickly and followed Sango from the village hut.

"Sango…" He tested, praying she would slit his throat and get it over with as painlessly as possible.

"Hm?" she looked him straight in the eye. Hers not shining as any normal, living beings' would. Her eyes were the same amber color they always were, but they were harder, colder, almost…lifeless.

"Please kill me quickly!!!" he exclaimed, dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Why would I do that?" she looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Because I deserve to die for what I've done." He looked on the verge of tears but Sango remained emotionless.

"… Okay then," she walked around Miroku and hopped on the waiting Kirara's back. "Get on or we're leaving you behind." Miroku did so tentivally, he was sure the moment Kirara was high in the air, he was as good as splattered on the mountain side.

The sudden change in Sango frightened the whole group. Even she knew that she should be angry at Miroku, she just…wasn't. Miroku was so scared that any minute his punishment that Sango was undoubtedly planning would fall on him. The anticipation was driving him insane. But Sango didn't react to his mistake in the slightest for a whole week. Finally Miroku couldn't take it anymore.

"If you aren't going to kill me then I'm killing myself!" he shouted in her face after dragging her out to a secluded area of the woods.

"I've got no clue what you are talking about." Sango stated blandly, trying to walk around Miroku and back to camp. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"Why won't you punish me?!?!" his eyes were half crazed.

"Why should I punish you? I'm not your mother," Sango pried his vice-like grip from her now bruised shoulders.

"I betrayed your trust… I'm a horrible person… I-I-I don't deserve you as a wife!" Miroku stuttered.

"… Sure… can I go now?" the only hint of emotion in her voice was boredom.

"What happened to you?" Miroku asked finally, "Ever since you leg started randomly bleeding you've been… distant. It's like you're not even Sango anymore… You're like a rock."

"Thank you?" Sango raised an eyebrow at him.

The image of the two swirled within the crystal ball. He laughed and twirled a small hammer in his hands. "All most time…" he squeaked gleefully.

Sango shrugged and tried to walk away again.

"Please Sango…" Miroku breathed, "It's killing me not knowing when you're planning to do it. Just get it over with."

"Why do you care so much?" Sango asked, sounding a tiny bit annoyed.

"I feel horrible about what I did…"

"Why, you were just being a guy,"

"I betrayed you…"

"…Why would you think that?"

"I-I-I… I love you Sango." He whispered.

He brought the hammer down on the blood soaked stone, shattering it. He laughed as Sango's eyes widened and red shards flew from her chest, all of them scattering across Japan. His laughter was truly evil as he watched Miroku run to her unconscious body.


	3. Breaths and Questions

Chapter 3 Breaths and Questions

Miroku's POV

It scared me when she fell, those shards of… I'm not exactly sure, shooting from her chest. I knelt at her side. She wasn't breathing. "SANGO!!" she had no reaction. What the Fuck's happening?!?!?!

She is a dead weight in my arms as I carry her back.

"Again?!?!" Inuyasha shouts at me in disbelief. I try to laugh it off but only succeeded in a half choked sob. I've never felt so pathetic in my life.

"What happened?!" Kagome asked urgently, kneeling on Sango's other side as I set her down.

"I'm not sure… She… she just collapsed after…" I can barley breath let alone speak.

"After what exactly?" Inuyasha's voice was hard.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. "I asked her what was happening to her. You all know she's been acting different. She asked why I cared, and I told her I loved her and these shards of something flew out of her chest and she collapsed and now she's not breathing and" Kagome cut off my one breath story.

"We need to get her breathing…" She said darkly, her dark brown eyes staring me down. All I could do was nod mutely. "Well?" Understanding clicked in my brain, Kagome wanted me to do it.

"R-right," another calming breath but it didn't steady my nerves at all. I feel as though I'm attacking her as I gently part Sango's lips. But now is not the time to be thinking this way! Kagome looked on, her face seemingly stuck in a worried expression, as I attempted to resuscitate Sango. After what seemed like an eternity she coughed and started to breathe on her own. She breathed, but didn't wake up.

I passed up and down our camp, racking my mind for any solution to why this was happening. Was this some new plan of Naraku's? I wouldn't put it past him but it still seems unlikely.

Before long I tire of passing and sit by Sango again. Kirara mewed sadly, pawing at Sango's still unconscious form. "I know," I picked the neko-manta up and held her to my chest, "I'm worried too." If Kirara were human… I bet she would cry. I can't stop silent tears from pricking the corners of my eyes. How is it she has this effect on me? How could I ever love someone so much?

"Miroku?" Shippo asked, crawling into my lap, "Will Sango be okay?" Tears were welling in his eyes as well. "She will… won't she?"

"I don't know Shippo." Why lie to the kid?

"But you always know!" He wailed, pounding his tiny fists against my knees.

"Here," Kagome picked Shippo up, patting his back soothingly; she placed a bowl of rice beside me. "Eat… you shouldn't starve yourself."

The sun set… The stars came out… still she did not wake. It was getting late, Kagome would scold me if I didn't sleep, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I would be there the second she opened those sparkling eyes of hers.

The sun rose… It set again… it was midnight…

She let a groan escape her lips as her eyes fluttered open. I sighed heavily in relief. "Sango…" I whispered, gathering her into my arms.

"Where… am… I?" she asked softly, looking around her eyes blankly staring.

"Our campsite," I expected as much of a few questions.

"Oh, um… who are you?" Now that one I didn't expect.


	4. Forgotten and Depressed

I** know this is a short chapter and the next one will be too but after that it gets longer i promise! THanks for all the reviews! I can't believe i'm up to almost 200 readers for this story already!! I wish i could give you all pie but unfortunatly i'm a poor/ jobless highschooler and don't have nearly enough money to buy all of you pie T.T **

**ANyway here we go to the story!!**

Chapter 4 Forgotten and Depressed

Miroku POV

"Who are you?" she repeated, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm Miroku the Monk." I finally formed the words.

"Oh… who am I?" she pointed to herself. Really wasn't expecting that one.

"Sango… you're Sango the Demon Slayer." I manage to say.

"Really?" she smiled, "That's a really pretty name." she blinked a few times as she observed her surroundings. "And… who are they?" she pointed to where Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kirara who all stood staring in horror.

I introduced them all in turn. Kirara mewed pathetically, pawing at her mistress' knees.

"Why's it doing that?" Sango patted Kirara's head absently. Kirara growled slightly at being called 'it.'

"Because you're her owner…"Inuyasha said in a rather snarky tone.

"Really?" Sango turned her confused glance to him. "You have dog ears." She said, reaching up and scratching them, "Their soft." She giggled. Inuyasha just started at her, finally convince she wasn't messing with us.

Kagome placed a hand on Sango's forehead. "No fever." She sighed, shaking her head.

"This is really… bad" Shippo shivered, cowering behind a rock.

Inuyasha stiffened, his ears pricking up as he sniffed the air. "Demons" He growled. Sango looked around confused. Five ogres bounded their way through the trees.

"'Ay found some dinner!" Growled one of the smaller ones, grabbing for Sango. She screamed and scooted back, incidentally into another of the ogres. He grinned wickedly and grabbed her around the waist. She struggled and wriggled and cried out in surprise, trying to free herself to no avail.

"Sango!" I run to her aid, my path blocked by two of the larger demons.

"Tasty little snack," one smacked his lips, the sight sickened me greatly. I sprung up, planting a sutra on each of their foreheads. They cried out in anguish but my attentions were elsewhere. Sango was still held helplessly captive in the hands of the giant demon. He looked ready to eat her whole.

"I'm gonna eat ya'!" her captor shouted. She looked at him indignantly, rolled up the sleeve of her kimono and promptly licked her arm.

"Why? I taste kind of gross." She said; her nose scrunched up in a cute way I'd never seen before.

"What the hell are you doing Sango?!" Inuyasha cried, slashing through the demon with his claws. I caught her quickly, gaining a sharp pain in my back as I landed on a rock.

"I thought he was going to eat me," Sango said, ironically calm after her fit of screaming at the hands of an ogre. I couldn't help but stare at her in total disbelief. What happened to my Sango?

The five demons lay dead, and I was left feeling as though my heart was torn to shreds. She didn't remember me, our journey, or even her own name! It was easy to tell she wasn't going to be much help to us till she remembered... something! "FUCK!" I couldn't help but shout toward the sky as I counted my stack of sutras. Kagome clamped her hands over Shippo's ears and gave me a heated glare.

"What the hell's your problem?" Inuyasha grumbled, seating himself in his usual tree.

"Sango is going to be useless as a fighter till she remembers how to fucking fight, so all fighting is going to lie on our shoulders. I've got my limited time offer of the Wind Tunnel but god knows what poisonous demon is going to attack us, and I've only got three sutras left. And now looking at Kagome's quiver, I see she only has one arrow left. OH and just look at that moon tonight, guaranteed not to be there at all tomorrow along with your demon powers Inuyasha. Problem, what Fucking PROBLEM?!?!" I shout grabbing him by the collar of his kimono. He looked like he was about to shit his pants to be completely honest.

Sango had her hands clamped over her ears and winced as my voice got louder and more profane. I dropped Inuyasha and kneeled beside her, reaching out a gentle hand. She squeaked and fell backwards, tucking into a reverse somersault, and popping to her feet. She looked down at her pugilistic pose in slight confusion. "How did I do that?"

"Instinct?" Offered Shippo, trying to be of service.

"No… more like… reflex." She said, smacking her fist into and open palm. She shook out the hand she just smacked, "That kind of hurt." She observed.

"Buddha… Help." I pray simply, dropping to my knees. This was going to be a long ordeal...


	5. Shards and Memories

**Okay so yeah the Title probably tells you what happens next but whatever. THis will probably be y last update for a week of so, I've got a 2,000 word essay on the Civil war to write so i'll be a busy body till next weekend probably. These next few chapters should be good though. Please review and add to your favorites! I loves you all!**

**-Animeclaimer**

Chapter 5 Shards and Memories

Miroku's POV

Inuyasha groaned as the all too familiar whirlwind of Koga approached. But instead of his usual glomping of Kagome and confessing his love to her he ran up, ran in a circle around us, and collapsed in front of us in a fit of tears.

"Koga, what's wrong?" Kagome asked tenderly.

"Life!" he wailed clinging to Kagome's legs like a little lost child. Sango calmly walked up to him and mimicked his actions (a habit she had recently picked up as she didn't know what else to do) of hugging Kagome, but she hugged Kagome's stomach as her legs were occupied. "No! Get off you stupid Slayer! Mine!" Koga said, kicking Sango's legs out from under her. She fell, stood and rubbed her shapely butt.

"That hurt," she said bitterly, "Why would you do that? Who the fucks are you?"

"Miroku, don't teach her words like that!" Kagome complained, attempting to calm the new wave of tears from Koga. "Now Koga tell me what happened." She handed Koga one of her tissues.

He blew his nose loudly before begging. "I was going along, thinking it was a great day 'cause it was all sunny and stuff…" Koga sniffed, "and then it got better 'cause I found this Jewel Shard, but when I stuck it in my arm I didn't feel stronger… I felt… saaaaaaad!" He sobbed.

"Can I see the shard?" Kagome asked; which was odd because we all knew (except Sango at this moment) that she could very well see the shards regardless of how they were hidden… unless… it wasn't a sacred jewel shard.

Koga nodded sadly and handed over the shard. It most definitely wasn't part of the sacred jewel. It was a bright red, unlike the jewel's placid pinkish-white. As Kagome held the strange shard up to the light, it began to quiver. We all stared at it dumbly. Then it flew from Kagome's grip and delved itself into Sango's chest. She gasped and collapsed, falling into a violent seizure. I placed her head in my lap to prevent her from banging it against the ground.

Koga stood slowly, wiping his tear stained face. "What the hell?" he sounded twice as shocked as we all felt. It only took a few minutes for Sango to go still and open her eyes.

"Oh… father." She sobbed, burying her face into my chest. While this would have brought me no end in happiness under normal circumstances, the action rather frightened me.

"Sango? Did you just say 'father'?" Kagome asked in amazement.

"He died! Along with the rest of my village!" Sango wailed.

"You remember?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

Sango nodded…. Wait a second…. She remembered?!?!?! I grab her by the shoulders and shake her violently. "You remember!" I exclaimed happily.

"How is this a good thing?" She groaned, tears running fervently down her face. "This… this memory just makes me want to kill myself."

"What exactly do you remember?" Kagome asked rubbing Sango's back.

Sango sniffed. "I remember my father getting cut down by Kohaku's chain scythe…" she hiccupped, it was quite an adorable sound. "Then I remember seeing my w-w-whole village completely destroyed…" she gasped a little, her emotions hindering her ability to breathe. "A-a-and I remember my mom… and how she died after having Kohaku… and… and… and when Uncle Shinon left, without even saying goodbye… and…" she was shaking with utter misery.

"Basically everything in your life that made you sad…" Koga sighed, coming into the conversation for the first time, reminding us all, he was still there. "When I had that… shard of… whatever… it was like the only emotion I could feel was sadness. It sucked."

"Do you even know what's going on?" Inuyasha asked snidely.

"No…" Koga responded bluntly, "but I'm now involved so tell me." He cast a serious look at Kagome.

"Sango seems to have lost all her memories and emotions." Kagome whispered, "Now that you returned that shard to her, she feels sadness and remembers all the things that have ever made her sad… well except Miroku but..." she trailed off, her face screwed up in concentration, as was everyone else's, besides Sango who was still crying insistently.

"Those shards must be… her… her what? What the hell hold emotions and memories?!" I growl, feeling incredibly frustrated.

"It's like an unsolvable riddle." Kagome mused, "Like why's a raven like a writing desk?"

"Not helping," I glowered at her, hating her inappropriate happiness. She gulped once.

We all sat thinking, and crying in Sango's case.

"What about…" Shippo started, trailing off at Inuyasha's glare.

"No, go one and tell us your idea." Kagome encouraged, "Inuyasha, SIT!" Inuyasha's face was driven into the ground.

Shippo fidgeted uncomfortably, "Heart." He finally squeaked.

I couldn't help but tackle the little fox into the biggest hug I've ever given anyone. "That's it! It makes perfect sense… well sort of… but we can fill in the blanks as we go… now that we know what we're looking for, we can actually find it!" I laughed heartily, my arms stretched to the sky, "Thank you Great Buddha." I flop down flat on my back, I suppose I look rather silly, but I don't care! We can save her!


	6. Plans and Failings

Chapter 6 Plans and Failings

Evil Mastermind POV

Damn! Those fucking shadows can't do anything right! I told them to go out and find those shards, and how many do they bring me? ONE! One fucking shard! How the Fuck is this going to push my plan to the unstoppable conspiracy it should be?

Okay… this could still work… depending on what this shard contains.

I place the shard in my chest; it's the easiest way to look within. Memories flash before my eyes. I expected to feel only one emotion. That's how the spell works, one emotion and all the memories connected to that emotion are in each shard. But I felt a flurry of different emotions: regret, sadness, anger, jealousy, happiness, and love. All rush through as I see images of a man… Not just any man, the monk she travels with.

What is it about him that's so important that she secludes him…? He is an emotion to her? Stupid girl! Even the most predictable part of a person makes no sense with her. She's just like my dear sister, dirty traitorous wench! I suppose she wasn't as easy a target as I thought.

Now… those shards are going to find their way to the places of the memories contained. Sadness, which she now has back, fell in her village, where that idiot wolf demon picked it up. Anger, happiness, affection, confusion, fear, jealousy, devotion, and loneliness are left. Where to start?

Jealousy; in women jealousy forces them to their epitome of diabolic scheming. Perfect. Where was she the most jealous? Thinking of jealousy causes images of the monk to arise in my mind again. That girl he holds, the young one by the name of Koharu, the one who whole heartedly agreed to bare the monk's child, she caused immense jealousy. This shard may be more useful than I thought. Making a note in my shadows' orders I continue.

Anger; anger inspires rage, inspires violence. Again, thinking the emotion brought up images of its extreme. The monk with other women, many other women, mostly. Her most angered moments are those closely tied to jealousy, except one. A demon, a very powerful one, laughs in her face about the impending death of the monk. Her rage is… beyond extreme… a piece of this demon's full speech is missing, but I'll bet the shard is at the mountain this memory takes place.

Fear… I think I'll let her find that one, it's usually incapacitating, along with loneliness and confusion.

Happiness, devotion, and affection don't help me in my hands but they will probably hurt me in hers. Affection; That place by the lake, where the monk proposed. Happiness; That path leading away from a castle, the monk telling her how glad he was she turned down the lord's offer. Devotion: No image shows. I guess she's most devoted to her clan's traditions.

I make notes on the possible places of the emotions. With a growl I send off my shadows. Miyuki and Michi are quick to go off; hopefully they'll find who ever picked up those shards. If not… I look to my old weapon. Revenge will be sweet either way.

I will prevail, she is far too much like her mother and father, her heart bleeds in ways my does not. She is easy prey… she is easy prey… easy… easy… easy…


	7. Fear and Devotion

As Promised here's a really long chapter... at least compared to my other chapters. xD! Please R&R! and.... yep

Just a heads up: My next update may be a while coming. School is almost over and i've got a bajillion things to do, then i start work. So bare with me please!

I loves you all!

On with the show!

Chapter 7 Fear and Devotion

Miroku POV

For three days straight, Sango never stopped crying. I guess when sadness is your only emotion you can't stop because everything linked to sadness makes you cry… and everything is sad. Eating ramen is even sad. Honestly if I didn't love her so much and realize the severity if the situation, she would be so annoying!

As it were Inuyasha and Koga were both at the end of their ropes, and Kagome wasn't too far behind.

"If you don't like it the GO AWAY!" Inuyasha yelled, barring his teeth.

"Hey, I'm only thinking of killing Naraku when I'm helping here. If the demon slayer is unable to fight, as she currently is, Naraku going to kill you all. And I'm not about to let anything happen to Kagome." Koga and Inuyasha were locked in a glaring contest.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Sango sobbed, burying her face in the back of my robes.

"Sango it's alright," I soothed, turning around and pulling her to my chest.

"NO its not!" she wailed, pounding her fists pathetically.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Shippo sighed, Kagome nodded her agreement. Suddenly a blood curdling scream echoed through the forest.

"Come on girly…" men's voices, probably around three of them, "We just want to have a little fun." A woman screamed again.

I hate bastards like this "Leave the girl alone." I order, hiding the tearful Sango behind me. The men glared at me through sake thick eyes. Before I could do anything Koga and Inuyasha punched them square in the noses. They fell to the ground unconscious.

"You okay?" Koga asked annoyed. The girl hid her face and screamed again. She scooted backwards, fear emanating from her. "Right…" Koga walked up to her, she pressed herself against a tree, screaming all the while. "Where'd ya' get that necklace?" he asked, grabbing hold of the leather cord around the girl's neck. The girl began to pray. I notice the small red crystal on the cord… a shard…

"Do we really want to give Sango that one?" I ask, "She's already screwed up being incapacitated by sadness, does she really need fear?"

"I knew it!" Sango wailed, "You don't want to help me!"

"Hmmmm screaming and crying or just crying?" Inuyasha glared at me, "a shard is a shard." With that he snapped the cord and tossed it to me. The girl stopped screaming and looked around in confusion. Before I could catch the damn thing it dissipated through Sango's kimono, the leather cord, falling useless to the ground.

Sango began to seize again, only less violent this time. Her breath came raggedly from her lips once it ended. I was scared to see how this shard affected her… hopefully, it would be better than the last.

When she finally opened her eyes, they widened to the size of Kirara's dinner bowl. She quickly scooted herself from her place on my lap. "You…" she pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha and Koga. They backed up slightly as she reached for her Boomerang. She began spinning it above her head. "Die Demon!" she let go. The boomerang cutting through the air. Caught off guard Koga and Inuyasha barley managed to dodge.

"Never figured Sango was actually afraid of Demons." Shippo shivered in Kagome's arms.

"Better reaction than crying." Kagome said.

"For you maybe!" Inuyasha yelled. He and Koga continued to dodge the flying boomerang.

This may do more harm to me than it's worth but I rush forward anyway. I take a hold of Sango, one arm wrapped around her waist, pinning one arm to her side; the other grabbing her hand. She panted slightly, her voice shrill as she cried out against my assault. "Let me go! Keep away from me." She slumped in defeat. Her eyes glazed with unshed tears, as she looked silently at my face.

"Never seen anyone react to fear like that." Koga panted.

"Guess that means she remembers how to fight." Inuyasha gasped

"How to… fight?" Sango seemed confused

"Your training on how to be a demon slayer." I pressed, just maybe it would work.

"I've had training on how to fight?" Her breathing was slightly ragged as she fought back her fear. "That was all instinct. I just reacted… what?" Damn it, she's got no clue.

"I'll take that as a no," Koga groaned

"Sango?" Kagome tested, "What do you remember?"

Sango wrinkled her nose in concentration. "I remember him… but he wasn't a half breed, he was vicious and I was… tied to a pole with these vines" she pointed to Inuyasha. The only time I remember Sango being around when Inuyasha went full demon was at the castle of Princess Kaguya. Makes sense, we were all scared. "Then I remember my dad watching me kills my first demon, but it wouldn't die… and I remember Naraku… he's saying something about… someone close to me dying soon… I can't remember who though." She turned toward me. Her eyes betrayed her fright. "I still don't remember you." She whispered, almost apologetically, "I feel like I should but… I can't."

"Don't push yourself too hard." I whisper into her hair, it smells of lilac soap. I do so desperately wish for her to remember… hopefully to remember happiness when she does remember me.

She began to shake in my grasp. "Let me go now please," she finally squeaked, her fear replacing her sadness. Or maybe her sadness was increasing her fear, either way; I had to let her go before she caused me bodily harm.

Regretfully I unwound my arms from around her. "Sango… you need to stay calm… okay?" She nodded slowly, taking a deep breath.

"So… do you remember me?" Kagome asked, shyly. This was weird because Sango and Kagome were really great friends before this incident. Maybe it was awkward to be around Sango for Kagome too, Buddha knows how hard and awkward this has been for me. I tried to help her remember me; I only succeeded in making her cry harder as I made her feel stupid and useless. I felt like such an ass, even more than I had felt before.

***flashback***

Kagome and Inuyasha had gone in search of dinner. I sat alone with Sango, keeping a considerable distance as not to startle her.

"So… your name is… Miroku right?" Sango asked, the fire casting odd shadows across her concentration skewed face. Her tears had momentarily subsided.

"Yes…" I answer after a moment. It almost broke my heart how she had no idea who I was… what I was to her.

"We're… friends?" Pain shot through my heart at her remarks, so much it made me want to cry like a child. I held back.

"Sort of," I gave a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. A useless attempt, Sango's constant sadness showed no change, she only raised an eye brow at me in confusion and tears began to form in her eyes again. "We… were… are" I corrected, "Engaged to be married once we destroy Naraku." I finally stammer out.

She tilted her head to the side, much like Kirara does when questioning something. It was rather cute. "Really?" I nod, cursing silently as a blush crept up my neck and settled itself on my cheeks. Luckily, Sango didn't seem to notice. "Do you love me?" her question nearly stopped my heart.

"Why… why would you ask that?" I stutter, finding it very hard to breathe.

"Well, if you don't love me then why are we engaged?" her bluntness sent barbs through me, she was much better at reasoning without memories and emotions.

"Of course I love you." I whisper after a while, "Even if I don't deserve you."

She crawled closer, her hair catching the fire light so it sparkled. It was a mesmerizing sight. "Did I love you?"

"I-I think so." I manage to say, her face was mere inches from mine. Despite what the others thought of me, this was a very uncomfortable position for me to be in. "You n-never told me out right but y-you did agree to marry me so I suspect you had such feelings for me." I try to push her back a little but she wouldn't budge.

"Why can't I remember?" she looked at me expectantly. I had no answer.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" I shot back, trying to hide how flustered I was by clearing my throat.

"Because… because…" she sat back, puzzling over the question, "I guess because I've got no idea what else to do." She said after a moment. Her tears spilled from her eyes silently. It was amazing how one woman could have so many tears in her, you'd think she'd run out eventually.

***End of Flashback***

Why am I such an ass?

"Why would she remember you, idiot!" Inuyasha yelled from his perch in a tree. "Since when is Sango ever afraid of you?" He stuck his tongue out. Bad move.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha's face was instantly pile driven into the ground. Sango gave a small squeak and ran behind me.

"Since now" Koga couldn't help but laugh. I must admit it was kind of comical to see the great and fearless Sango we all knew hide behind me because of a loud noise or Inuyasha getting sat.

"Now young lady," I walked up to the girl who had the shard, "Where did you find that necklace?" I gave her my most charming smile. She blushed and twisted a piece of her hair around her finger shyly.

"My brother brought it to me, he brought one to my sister as well" she giggled. Two in one day? Thank you great Buddha!

"May I speak to her about it, those gems are very important to my friends and me," I gesture behind me, where Sango is clutching her Hiraikotsu for dear life, her eyes screaming 'come near me and die.' The girl nodded and took my hand before leading the way. Normally I would have been a little pleased at the girl's forwardness but right now it only made me feel like an even bigger ass. I wonder if when Sango remembers me she'll kill me slowly or quickly for being this big of an ass. Probably slowly knowing her.

"This is my sister Kyoko; I'm Kimiko by the way." Her fingers slowly slipped from mine, much to my relief. The girl she gestured to was a few years older than her, but looked almost the same as her sister. She was working diligently over a cook fire. "What are you doing?" Kimiko asked, taking the ladle Kyoko held.

"Making dinner" Kyoko responded as if it were obvious.

"It's only ten minutes after lunch. Dinner isn't for hours yet." Kimiko cried exasperated.

"But it's my job, I must be sure it is finished on time. What would happen if I failed in my few tasks?" Kyoko seemed very distressed. Her obsession with her tasks was rather unnerving. This is definitely the work of a heart shard. Obsession? No… it's more like devotion. "Is he staying for dinner?" Kyoko said, noticing me for the first time, "If so I'd better make more,"

"Will you be joining us for dinner Lord Monk?" Kimiko batted her long eyelashes at me. I swallow once before giving my answer.

"Although it would please me greatly, I've only come to inquire about those necklaces." The minute I devote myself to only one woman all the others come running to my arms. Does my suffering bring the gods joy or something?

"Oh…right." Kimiko looked heart-broken as she walked slowly to her sister. With a flick of her wrist the snatched the leather band from Kyoko's neck. Kyoko gave a weak protest but sat back as the shard's influence faded. With a slight glare Kimiko shoved the shard into my hands. "Take it and go then." She hissed. Women, I'll never fully understand them.

With a curt nod I leave, the precious shard clasped in my hand. I run all the way back to wear Sango and the others stayed behind. Sango sat, her arms wrapped around her knees as she rocked back and forth slightly. It was a rather pathetic sight. The shard twitched slightly in my hand as I drew near to her.

"Got another," I smiled, this one was sure to be better than the last. I let the shard fall from my fingers. It immediately flew over to Sango, who gave it a despairing fear-filled glare before it drove itself into her flesh. Her eyes flashed red for a fraction of a moment before she crumpled fully into the seizure that always came.

The seizure wasn't as brief as the last. I suppose the seizures vary in length depending on how many memories are associated with the emotion contained. Finally she was still once more. Please Buddha let her remember me! I begged inwardly.

It was a full hour before she finally opened her beautiful copper colored eyes. Slowly the life behind them was returning. She sat up and looked around. It seemed as if this shard had no reaction at all before she grasped her weapon. With a flick of her wrist she began to spin it above her head.

"Sango? What are you doing?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to try to hide the fact that he was cowering slightly in the tree above.

"I remember… I remember how to fight." She said slowly. With a loud crash Hiraikotsu was thrust into the ground, her body made a graceful arch as it flew over the weapon. One foot landing soundlessly against the trunk of the tree. She shot out again, her hands catching her as she headed to the ground. She stood on her hands for a moment before flipping back to her feet. It was a very well executed maneuver. I couldn't help but stare. She suddenly fell forward catching herself on her hands again, but this time she began to fervently do push-ups from the ground. Each time she pushed off her arms she was flung almost to her feet. She really was stronger than she looked.

"What are you doing?" Koga asked, stepping out from behind the tree.

"Training." She said simply, "I've lost tone, that's unacceptable. I've got to be at the peak of performance of all times."

"Okay… obsessive much?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Devotion," I smiled, now this was more like it. Shippo hopped onto Sango's head, startling her from her training. With a yelp she fell flat on her perfect face. "But it seems fear is still overly strong."

"At least she stopped crying," Koga sighed. Everyone nodded their agreement. Not a good idea.

"Sorry I'm such a burden to you all." Sango sniffed tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're not a burden," Kagome sighed, glaring at Koga for starting this onslaught of tears.

"Sango, all of us, we're your friends. We all care about you. You could never be a burden. We owe you our lives, in one way or another. This is just us repaying you for that." Hopefully my words sound as soothing as they do in my mind. Sango sniffed and dried her eyes. It worked, sweet success.

"Do you remember anything else?" Kagome pressed.

"I remember why I'm traveling with you all." She said after a moment's thought, "well, all of you except…" she cast a despairing glance my way. She still doesn't remember me. She shook her head quickly, her hair slapping her across that beautiful face of hers. She huffed, annoyed. "So… when are we returning to search for Naraku?"

"She's back!" Shippo cried.

True, she was back, at least part of her. Oh Sango… what you do to me…


	8. Frustrations and Confusion

Hurray No MORE SCHOOL! IT"S SUMMER!

Here's my update to celebrate! REview please!

Chapter 8

Frustrations and Confusion

Miroku POV

Since we found the shards of devotion and fear, there have been no signs of any other shards, and that was a week ago. Everyone was still slightly on edge. Koga and Inuyasha were both on constant guard from flying boomerangs; Kagome was diligently trying to get Sango to remember me; Sango was nonstop training day in and day out; Shippo… well he was really grating on my last nerves.

"How come you're the only one Sango doesn't remember?" the little runt, I'm going to punt him one of these days. "At this rate she'll never remember you and you guys are never havin' kids." He shook his head. Like this is any of his business anyway, pestering little- "I mean really, lately she's been acting more and more normal but she still acts like you're a complete stranger. That must feel awful huh Miroku?"

"Shippo, maybe you should stop bothering Lord Miroku." Sango said bluntly, "He looks ready to throw you into a river." Even now she can still read me like an open scroll. What the hell? She doesn't even remember me! How can she still know me so well? Damn it all!

"I'm just asking," Shippo pouted.

"But your questions aren't exactly helping our current situation Shippo." I smile, trying my very hardest to be polite.

Sango reached up and plucked Shippo from my shoulder. "Let's leave Lord Miroku be." She whispered in his pointy little ears.

"Fine, but Sango..." Shippo looked up at her sadly.

"Yes?" she looked so innocent, unable to read the stupid question the little demon was about to ask.

"Why do you call him 'Lord Miroku?'?" Yep, I knew it; stupid question.

"It is a term of respect Shippo" Sango sighed, as if it were completely obvious, which it is.

"Yeah but before, you only called him 'pervert' and 'lecherous cheat.' Why change that now?" Will you shut up? My god, I am never having children if they're all like him. (A/N poor Miroku he is so stressed out T.T)

"I don't remember ever calling him such things." Sango whispered, tears pricking the corners of her eyes again.

"You don't remember him at all." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said tightly. Inuyasha gulped, his ears pressed to his head. "SIT!" That one sounded painful.

"Get up mutt-face! We ain't got all day." Koga growled, stepping on Inuyasha's head as he went by. Unnecessary but a nice touch none the less. I'm turning into a sadistic bastard! Buddha, I have strayed from the peaceful monk's path, forgive me, but it can't be helped.

Even though Sango's eyes were full of tears she didn't let any fall. Her devotion is strong. She doesn't want to be viewed as weak. Her hand swings lazily at her side as she continues to walk on. I non-chalantely swig my arm so it brushes against hers. She looks up at me; her cheeks tinted a pretty pink.

"Lord Miroku… may I ask you something?" She said shyly, slowing her pace. I slow as well. We walk about ten steps behind the others. I can see them all tense to try and hear our conversation.

"Of course," I give her my most charming smile.

"Earlier you said you loved me…" I can feel heat starting to rise in my face. I will not blush! It's not manly! I nod once. She halted so abruptly I had to take a couple steps back to return to her side. The others stopped ahead of us too. "And Shippo says I used to call you 'lecherous cheat'…" please let this question not be what I'm thinking it's going to be. "Did you –" She was cut off by a shrill cry of amusement.

"WHEEEEEEEE!" a small demon zipped by, a small cloud of dust in its wake. Suddenly it skidded to a stop and ran back toward us. "Who are you guys? Where are you going? Will you be my friend? What your favorite color? Why do you have dog ears? What's with your clothes? Why's the sky blue? Ever eaten a bug? Have you seen my brother?" He fired off. How does he breathe with all those questions? He continued on but no one was listening anymore. We all looked to each other.

"Heart Shard." We said dryly.

"I'm guessing… curiosity." Kagome said, very sure of herself.

"Confusion seems more like it." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Excuse me," I kneel by the still questioning demon child.

"How old are you?" he asked. He stopped looking at me expectantly.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." I offered. He nodded vigorously. "What's your name?"

"Kenichi" he replied instantly, "What's yours'?"

"I'm Miroku." This wasn't half as hard as I thought it would be. "What kind of demon are you?"

"I'm a bear demon." He said proudly gesturing to his overly large bear feet. (A/N no pun intended) "What kind of person are you?"

"I'm a monk. Did you happen to find a piece of a dark red jewel recently?"

"Yep, it was stuck in a tree by my den," he pulled the shard from his pocket. "If you're a monk then why do you have hair?"

"Because ladies like a man with hair," I reply automatically. Kagome burst out laughing. "May I take a look at it?"

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, eyeing my outstretched hand warily.

"She's just crazy, pay no mind to her." I say hurridly. So close, must… get… that… stupid shard. At this Inuyasha joined Kagome in a fit of very unmanly giggles.

"Will you give it back?" he asked, his hand hovering over mine, ready to drop the tiny gem.

"Of course," I'm a liar, but at this moment I don't care. He smile and dropped the stone into my hand. I pretended to examine it. With fluidity I rose to my feet and walked to Sango. "What do you think of it?" I ask, as if I was just getting a second opinion but the demon didn't seem to notice. He walked away in a slight daze.

Just as before the jewel returned to Sango via her perfect chest and she began to seize. Apparently she hasn't been confused a whole lot because the seizure subsided almost as quickly as it had taken me to get the shard in the first place. As always her eyes fluttered open and she stared into my eyes as I held her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I caught you Sango. So you wouldn't hurt yourself." I respond, and here come the questions.

"Why would you care if I hurt myself?" She raised an eyebrow skeptically and crossed her arms.

"Because I care about your well being," I say after a moment of contemplation. I must tread lightly.

"Why?" she leaned up, studying my face. I can't help but glance to her lips, they're so close… No! Bad monk! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Tread lightly!

"Well… because you're important to me." I stammer, feeling the stares of the others' driving into my back.

Sango narrowed her eyes, "You. Make. No. Sense!" She snarled storming off.

"But I thought we hadn't found anger yet…" Shippo said hopping into Kagome's odd contraption's basket.

"Hell has no fury like Sango in a rampage of sadness, confusion, and fear…" she said matter-of-factly.

"What about the other one we found?" Inuyasha, you are so dense my friend.

"Okay new rule," I interject, "No questions unless asked by Sango. I've got a feeling she's going to be asking enough to drive us all insane." I whisper to be sure she doesn't hear.

"Hey Kagome, how many more of these stupid shards do you think we need to get before the demon slayer's strong enough to fight?" Koga asked, his arm wrapping around Kagome's waist. Inuyasha's eyebrows began to twitch. I shot Koga a death glare; of course mine can never be as good as Kagome's or Sango's.

"You know you don't have to stick around, it's not like we need your help or anything." Inuyasha hissed throwing Koga's wrist off Kagome's hip. Not that he's jealous or anything.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Sango accused, pointing at Koga so his eyes crossed themselves to see her finger.

"Shut up! I'm only here because helping you, pathetic human, helps kill Naraku and helps Kagome. If Kagome wants me to leave then I'll leave, but seeing as she's _**my**_ woman she won't want that." He dropped his arm around Kagome's shoulders. He sure is confident, the fact that Kagome doesn't seem to mind all the attention she receives from both Koga and Inuyasha doesn't help that fact. Inuyasha grabbed Koga's wrist roughly and threw him to the ground.

"Who says she's your woman you mangy wolf?" He growled, baring his fangs.

"Knock it off you two." Kagome ordered her voice hard. They both looked rather frightened.

We continued onward. Ah silence, how I miss it!


	9. Affection and Dreams

Okay so now that I'm sure to have internet once a week i'll try to update a chapter everytime! Phew!

Chapter 9

Affection and Dreams

Another day gone. Twilight settled over our small band of travelers before Koga and Inuyasha allowed us to stop. I am grateful to Kagome for using her… not meaning to be rude to her but well… her immodest tactics, if I could put it kindly.

"I said we ain't stopping!" Inuyasha huffed walking a few steps behind Koga and Kagome. Sango and I walked a few steps behind him.

"But Inuyasha I'm tired!" Kagome whined.

"We should keep moving," Koga sniffed, "but if you want I could always carry you Kagome." He gave Kagome a rather suggestive smile.

"You've been hanging around the perverted monk haven't you?" Inuyasha growled slipping in between Koga and Kagome.

"Inuyasha, are you jealous?" came Sango's question.

"NO!" He shouted back, his voice rising an octave or so.

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

"Don't poke the dog Sango," I mumble.

The sun was tinting the sky various shades of pink and purple before they started up again.

"We're stopping." Kagome ordered. Neither canine demon made a move to do so. Kagome let out a sigh. "If we stop now," she cooed. Sango looked rather disgusted. "Both of you are in for a surprise." She batted her long eyelashes. Both boys gulped and blushed.

No one knew what the surprise was and those two really wanted to find out. So we finally stopped. Then Kagome dragged the boys into the forest by the scruffs of their necks. "We'll be back with dinner soon." She shouted. I don't think I want to know exactly what she had in mind but it sounded dirty.

"Where'd they go?" Sango wondered aloud after a moment.

"I'm not sure," I sigh, flopping down on my back.

"Are you tired?" I nodded, my eyes closing of their own accord. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"For what Sango?" I crack open one eye. She seems sad again. The emotion plastered across her face wretches at my heart; I can't stand to see her like this.

"I'm a burden to all of you." She said pausing.

"No you're not." I sit back up.

She nods mutely. "I am too. I'm like a child. I can't stand on my own. I don't even remember half of my childhood. Why did this happen to me?" she shouts, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know."

"You don't know anything!" she wailed, turning her back to me. Her words cut through me worse than even the Tetsaiga could.

"I know that you're not a burden. I'll always do everything within my power to help you. Not because you are a child that can't stand on its own but because I care for you. Remember that."

"How can you say you care about me so easily? Earlier you said you loved me. How come I can't remember you at all? What makes you think that you love me anyways? What so special about me?"

Before she could continue her tirade of impossible to answer questions Inuyasha burst through the shrubbery. Kagome followed close behind, her face was flustered and her hair was a frightful mess.

"Found another one," her growled chucking the shard at Sango. The process of fainting and seizing was repeated. "Apparently wolf boy found it and slipped it into Kagome's pocket."

Koga came from the bushes sporting a large bump on his head and red lip marks all over his face.

"Totally worth it," he sighed slumping against a tree.

"Affection?" I asked. Koga nodded a giant grin plastered across his face, it would probably be permanent.

I wonder how Sango will react… We waited.

Sango's eyes didn't flutter open as they usually did. When she finally woke up she bolted upright, crashing her forehead into mine with a head splitting crack.

She groaned but shook off the pain quickly.

"Feeling okay Sango?" Kagome asked eyeing the demon slayer carefully less.

"Kagome!" Sango cried jumping up and hugging Kagome. "I'm great! How are you my friend?"

"Fine I guess." Kagome said an eyebrow arched precariously.

"That's weird." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried giving Inuyasha a hug as well.

"W-what the?" he spluttered.

Koga began to laugh hysterically. Whether he was laughing at Inuyasha's reaction, Sango's, or mine I'm not sure.

"Koga! We're really not very good friends but whatever!" with that she glomped Koga as well, who immediately stopped his giddy behavior. My resolve not to kill something, or someone, nearly exploded. I could feel my eye twitch.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Sango." Shippo piped in.

"I sure am cutie!" Sango smiled clutching the kitsune close to her.

Kirara mewed and received a hug of her own. Everyone got a hug from the affectionate Sango… except me. She must not remember me. Everyone looked from Sango to me and back to Sango expectantly.

"What?" she asked. The others shrugged and tried to look as if the typical camping out scenery was very interesting.

"Who's hungry?" I interjected.

"Oh… I guess I forgot you… I'm sorry Lord Miroku." She shyly wrapped her arms around my neck. I could hear Kagome attempt to suppress a squeal as I returned Sango's affections. My arms began around her waist but quickly slid lower. Sango flushed brick red and backed away.

"Wow, she didn't slap him…" Inuyasha said blankly.

"She still doesn't remember him." Sighed Kagome.

I cast them all a glare. Nothing more was said that night as we all drifted off into dreamland.

I dreamed I was walking through the typical forest when I happened upon a small meadow of iris in every color. Sango stood on the other side, the wind blowing through her unbound hair. She looked positively beautiful. She waved at me, ushering me to her side. I gladly go to her side, pausing to pluck a perfectly red iris from the field. I hand it to her with a bow. She laughs as she takes it and presses her face to the petals.

The iris began to bleed, beating slowly like the rhythm of a heart. With a flash it evaporated into Sango's chest as her heart shards did. When I could see again she lay on the now desolate ground. Shadows, two of them but neither of them belonging to me or Sango, laughed and lifted Sango into their dark arms. She looked as if she were floating. A man stepped toward the creatures from behind me. I couldn't see his face but I knew he wanted to hurt Sango.

"Who are you? Why have you done this to her?" I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He just chuckled for an instant.

"I didn't do this to her, you did. I must thank you monk. Without your assistance I would never had been able to break her heart." He laughed. It wasn't a normal laugh, it was high pitched and slightly crazed. It was the laugh of an evil madman. "As for your first question, I am the King of Hearts. That's all you need to know." With that he took Sango in his arms. The shadows held me back as he took her up over the trees. With one last laugh he let her fall.

"SANGO!" I jolt awake covered in cold sweat. Everybody had woken as well and were staring at me.

"What about me?" Sango asked cautiously.

"You… King… hearts… fell… shadows… ugh," I finally gasp, knowing full well that I just made absolutely no sense.

"Okay… calm down and tell us what happened." Kagome looked rather tired as she tried to sedate my nerves.

"Sango, do you know anyone who calls themselves the King of Hearts?" I breathed.

"…No," she said after a moment of contemplation. I visibly deflate.

"Miroku, what did you dream about?" Shippo cut in, his face contorted with worry.

"There were these shadows, they moved on their own, I suppose they were demons of some kind though none I've ever seen before. And this man came up and called himself the King of Hearts… and he flew up to the sky and… dropped you." I can only whisper the last part. Sango's eyes were downcast when I looked up again.

"You're just being paranoid." Inuyasha scoffed. He resumed his usual position in his tree and began dozing lightly. The others followed his example and returned to the land of sleep.

I didn't even close my eyes again that night. This dream meant something, I just know it. But no matter how hard I thought I could come to no conclusion by the time the sun rose over the trees.


	10. Confessions and Lonliness

finally i finished this chapter! i know ths is getting repetative so i'll try and get to my original story line. im thinking it'll be about three more chapters. please review and tell your friends to read! loves you all 3

Chapter 10

Confessions and Loneliness

Kagome POV

"You seem tired today Lord Miroku," Sango commented blandly as we continued on our way.

"Do I?" Miroku said distantly. Honestly why can't he buck up and tell her that he was up all night worrying about her. He's so hopeless. I know! Maybe all he needs a little push! And now that  
Sango has affection she's sure to respond!

"Yeah Miroku you don't seem like you're feeling very well. Did you have another dream?" I asked as inocently as possible.

"No, not in particular." The liar shrugged.

"Did you sleep well last night at all?" I tried again.

"Yes thank you." He's lying through his teeth!

"That's not true Miroku," Shippo piped in from his seat in my bike's basket. "You sat watch the whole night almost."

"I-uh-well that's-"

"Were you worried about something?" Sango asked, her pretty brown eyes sparkling. I ushered Inuyasha forward even though I would really like to hear his response I figured Miroku might want a little alone time with Sango.

"Oi! Wench what are you-" I cut Inuyasha's complaints with a cutting motion across my throat and a jab behind me with my thumb. He densely didn't get it but kept walking anyway. Shippo peered over my shoulder curiously but I placed him in the basket of my bike quickly.

"Just wait," I whispered to him. I could hear the vague mumblings of Miroku and Sango talking but I couldn't make out what they said. Inuyasha could but I could tell he was trying to ignore whatever they were saying.

Miroku's POV

Once Kagome, and possibly but probably not Shippo, were out of ear shot I glanced down at Sango who looked expectant for an answer.

"To be truly honest, I'm worried about you." a small blush crept into her cheeks, just like it always did before this whole alternate plot line started.

"You shouldn't loose sleep over someone like me," she said, her voice little more than a whisper. I had to strain my senses to hear her properly.

"Sango... I've always worried about you. And I always will. You're the only one I could even think of loosing sleep over anymore." The words flew from my lips before I could think about the concequences of what I was saying.

Sango stared at me wide eyed. He entire face flooded with fifty shades of red. "I-I-I-" she stuttered.

"Hey Miroku, I think we found another one!" Shippo yelled from ahead. I was so busy watching Sango I had not noticed that the others had stopped. A girl sat in the center of the road, rocking back and forth gently. I ran to catch up.

"Why are you here?" the girl whispered, "Why do people like you keep showing up?"

"We want to help you," Kagome started in.

"I don't need your help... I can make it alone... that's what I am... alone... forever." She stood, and brushed off her kimono. Something jingled in a leather pouch she carried on her waist and it didn't sound like money.

"My lovely lady... do you by chance have a small red jewel in that money sack of yours?" I hit her with my most dashing smile.

"Maybe..." she eyed me wearily, "What if I do?"

"If you do, we would be prepared to buy it from you, no matter the cost." I nod solemnly.

"It is that important to you?" she had tears gathering in her eyes. She reached for the pouch, but something to her right caught my eye. I could have sworn I saw somethig move in the shadows. "Um... sir monk?" the girl held out the shard. I took it carefully, muttering a quick thank you, al the while keeping one eye on the shadows.

"Miroku?" Sango cam up to me, the shard flew to her as I knew it would. Down she went, straight into my waiting arms. There, the shadows moved again, I was sure of it.

"Kagome, watch her," I placed Sango on the ground gently before going over to the moving shadows. I heard Kagome call after me but I didn't stop. I inspected the area closely. The shadows made a break. This was no odinary occureance.

I hurried after the darkness, hoping I could get a few answers. I didn't see the rock wall looming ahead of me. I caught the darkness, but the wrong kind. Damn.


	11. Happiness and Jealousy

Chapter 11

Happiness and Jealousy

Sango POV

Lord Miroku bolted off into the trees, an obsessed gleam in his midnight eyes. "Lord Miroku wait!" I called after him. Kagome tried to toss the shard to me, to make me regain what I had lost, but now was not the time. I bolted, dodging the small crystal. It clinked against a stone and a small twinge of pain bloomed in my chest. But I ignored it and ran. I skidded to a stop as Lord Miroku fell unconscious to the ground.

"Hello Sango," a voice whispered in my ear as I knelt beside my fallen traveling companion. I whipped around, but saw nothing but the stones of the cliff and a few scraggly trees. "Fancy meeting you here," my heart beat sped up and my breath came in hurried gasps. Fear took a hold of me. The shadows on the trees and rocks crept forward. "Three hillsides hence," they said, melting from shape to shape, "The King awaits you, the one most precious." They hissed.

"Sango!" Kagome's panicked shouts filtered through the trees. The shadow creatures chuckled and hissed before melting into the natural shadows around. Inuyasha leaped over the trees, Kagome on his back. Koga followed in his usual flurry of wind, Shippo hanging onto his tail for dear life. "There you are! What happened?" Kagome rushed over, her magic box in hand.

"Miyako and Michi," I whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha growled, looking around for an impending threat.

"My uncle's demon partners. Miyako and Michi, shadow demons. It can't be!" I leaped up and glanced off to the east, the direction Miyako had gestured... "Take care of the lord Monk," I commanded, sounding stronger than I felt.

"We're going with you where ever you're going," Miroku muttered weakly. He sat up, a small trickle of blood running down his face.

"No, I think... I think I need to go alone." I hesitated, my heart ached at his pathetic form.

"No!" Miroku stood on shaky legs, swaying like he was dizzy, which considering his impact with a rock wall, I wasn't surprised. "Kagome?" He looked to her, she nodded and came up to me, one hand in her skirt pocket.

"We're going with you. Once you wake up." she added shoving the shard into my chest.

Memories of waiting alone or with Kohaku for Mother and Father to return from a demon hunt. Watching my friends and Family getting buried, my black Kimono serving as a handkerchief for Kohaku's weeping eyes. Sitting in a tree, watching the other village girls learning how to dance, and cook, and sew as proper ladies should. Wishing to be with someone, to be close to someone. Watching my cousins getting married to my few friends. Wanting nothing more than to join in the celebrations. Alone.

The light of the sunset shone in my eyes when I awoke, in Lord Miroku's arms as always. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. "I have to go it alone," I choke out.

"Never," Miroku barked, "I will never let you suffer alone again." the tears that had been suspended in his eyes fell one at a time into my hair. I glanced around, no one was with us. Miroku sniffed and stopped showing his soft side. Seeing my exploration of the camp he spoke again. "They went to find your remaining shards,"

"I don't think they'll find them." I stated. "I think my uncle has them."

"Your uncle?" Miroku sat me up, but didn't take his arms from around my waist.

I nodded, "He was banished from the village for working black magics and creating his shadow puppets, Miyako and Michi. When he left he swore revenge upon the village as he left. He wanted us all to suffer the broken heart he felt by being thrown out by his own brother, my father."

"You think he did this to you for his revenge." I nodded again.

"Shadow puppets, the things in my dreams..." Miroku paused, remembering something. "What did your uncle look like?" He asked after a moment.

"He was thin, but agile. And excellent archer, with his long, blood red hair tied up on top of his head." I mumble as the memories of him came to mind.

"How can we beat him?" Miroku asked, though I'm not sure if he was actually talking to me.

"Three hills hence," I repeated Miyako's message, pointing to the east. "the King awaits you." Miroku stared hard into my eyes, heat rushed to my face.

"Shall we improvise?" He stood, taking me with him. I nodded and started walking, Miroku close behind me.

As we walked Miroku's hand found mine and squeezed it tight. It was a comforting gesture, though I still could not remember why. It took little more than an hour to find the third hillside. It was so obvious it was painful. The entire hill side was the color of dried blood. A stone stood on the top, still and gloomy like a grave stone.

"This ends tonight," Miroku grinned, his smile not reaching his eyes. "I hope you'll remember me after this." He leaned din and carefully placed a kiss upon my parted lips. Red glowed behind my eyes and I fell once again to the seizing black of memories.

The bonfire blazed in the village as I celebrated my birthday. I was slaying my first demon. I was saving a village. I was blushing and screaming and weeping with mirth and joy. Happiness.

I shook my head, realizing that for once, I was not lying in Miroku's arms upon awakening from memories. "Sango?" His gaze was full of concern for me.

"Sorry," I muttered, focusing again on out current task.

"No, it is I that should be sorry," Miroku blushed. "I need to fight him with out being worried for you." With a small swipe he thrust the other shard he carried with him into my back. This time I did fall into unconsciousness. Damn him.


	12. Successes and Finales

Chapter 12

Successes and Finales

Miroku's POV

It gave me great pains to force her into inability to fight. The shards had beckoned to me from the shadows. I guessed that the shadow puppets had dropped them. I sent Kagome, Koga, Inuyasha, and Shippo off to hunt for the shards they wouldn't find.

I knew that she had the information on where the King of Heart was. I needed to ask her before giving these to her. Happiness and Jealousy. I lay her on the ground gently and strode up to the stone.

"Face me like a man, you son of a bitch!" I roared from the hill top. The hill shook, knocking me back, as a passage opened up. A staircase wound its way down into the earth. With out a passing thought I charged in.

"Welcome foolish monk." A voice, his voice, rang as my exit was blocked.

"Shut up and Face me!" I repeated, shaking in anticipation.

"Temper, temper," The voice chuckled. "I could fix that for you," a his sounded and a chill ran down my spine, following the movement of the shadow creatures.

"No thank you, I'm here for only one reason!" I swatted at the dark thing, it hissed as it backed away, melting into the blackness.

"To kill me?" the voice chuckled again, then took on a fake weepy tone, "That's not very nice. You don't even know me. Not even my name."

"You call yourself the King of Hearts," I stated, "I know you well enough."

"That is indeed one of my names, I have six or seven." a shape, blurred without light to define it came slowly. I could make out out enough to know that he was about my size, if not smaller, and stooped slightly with age. His hair was tied up, long and sweeping, but intimidating when in a warriors band, much like Sango's. A light appeared in his hand, illuminating the surrounding cave and its holder. My notions had been correct, though he was not as aged as expected, merely caring a small pack around his shoulders. He dropped the bundle, armor clanged together when it hit the floor. "But only someone who knows my true name are allowed to even attempt to kill me." He smirked, the corners of his brown eyes crinkling into his blood red hair.

I grasped the beads around my wind tunnel and slowly started toward him. "I don't need an attempt," I spat. The beads slid forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He cackled, holding up a small pink gem to the light. "It's hers... of course its just as much yours." He placed his finger against his face in thought. "It belongs to her but is about you," he corrected himself, grinning wide. The true last shard.

"Give it to me," I hissed, resecurring my prayer beads.

"Tell me my real name, then I might consider it," He tossed the tiny shard into the air, catching it gently in his calloused hands.

"Uncle Shinon, knock it off!" Sango stood behind the man, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Aw! Not fair! You messed up my fun!" He pouted but wrapped Sango in a tight embrace.

"Uncle? He's really your uncle?" I stopped, stunned beyond movement or action.

Sango disentangled herself from the villain's arms. Her face flushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, my father's brother. The one that left the village to study magic instead of slaying. He's a little nutty." she turned to him and waved her finger in front of his face lie she was lecturing a child. "You promised you wouldn't do something this stupid!"

"I had to make sure he was man enough to protect my precious niece." He coward under her scrutiny.

"What happened to revenge?" I scratched my head in concentration.

"Yeah, I talked him out of it a few years back, I would have told you but you were all in a rush to get yourself killed that you knocked me out and ran away."

"Yeah, how'd you get in here anyway?" Shinon asked, straightening up.

"Back door, Michi let me in." She smiled and pat the small shadow boy on the head.

"OK then," I looked around, uncertain of how to proceed. "What now?"

"Oh, here," Shinon grinned and shoved the last shard into Sango's back. She dropped to her knees but didn't pass out. Her eyes glazed over for a minute or two, and I knelt by her side.

She blinked hard and turned to me. "You are so dead," she hissed tackling me to the ground. "You lecher!" she smacked me, hard, across the face. No doubt leaving yet another throbbing hand print.

"What did I do now?" I whined, but didn't try to move her. It was a rare and glorious day to have such a pretty girl straddling my stomach.

"You slept with her! How could you?" she wailed, tears running down her face. I felt sick with myself for making her cry like that.

"Actually..." Miyako pitched in, her black form melding to that of a pretty young waitress. "Nothing happened, it was just a trick. He passed out drunk before anything happened and I just took off his clothes." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry my lady. " she bowed and returned to her shadowy self.

"If its any consolation, He kept saying no cause he was in love with someone else." Michi put in.

"Really?" Sango stared at me. I reached up and wiped the salty tears from her cheeks.

"Dear god I hope so," I whispered. Sango gave a strangled laugh and let me up. WE stood for a moment in awkward silence.

"So, I deem you good enough. But be warned, if you screw up, you'll be sorry!" Shinon said, his hand on my shoulder. "Now's the part where you kiss the girl," He added in an overly loud whisper.

"I- uh- well- see – now that- hah aha," I stuttered.

"Idiot," Sango sniffed.

Then the most amazing and surprising thing happened. She reached over, grabbed to front of my robes and kissed the hell out of me.

"OK then," I smiled, breathless. She punched my shoulder lightly, her face radiating she was so red.

Then rice proceeded to fall on our heads as Shinon threw handfuls into the air, aided by his shadow minions.


End file.
